Chasing Cars
by aisu tenshi 831
Summary: A few snap shots of Sakura and Kiba's life together.


Disclaimer:I do not own the song "Chasing Cars", it belongs to Snow Patrol

Neither do I owe Naruto

Chasing Cars

We'll do it all, everything, on our own

We don't need anything or anyone

The two of them walked through the dense forest, dog by his side. Her hand slid into his and their fingers laced together. He began to pull her towards him. She resisted. He gave her a hurt look. She just smiled and pulled her hand away from his.

Picking up her pace she moved ahead of him some down the path. Glancing over her shoulder she blew him a kiss and began to take off running.

He just stopped and stood there with a smile on his face. They did this all the time. He would always catch her within a few minutes. You'd think that they would tire of this game of fox and hound.

Looking down at his watch he made sure that he gave her a two-minute head start. Once the two minutes were over he took off running after her.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

They walked down the crowded streets of the market place, his arm around her waist, pulling her possessively into his side. As they walked her head was resting on his shoulder. They talked animatedly like they always did when they were together. The two of them had similar temperaments; both stubborn and headstrong, both energetic and happy, both loyal and protective of each other and their friends.

Something caught her eye on one of the stands. She suddenly stopped and dragged him over by his hand. Letting out a sigh he watched her as she picked up an ungodly expensive piece of jewelry, though he will admit it was pretty.

She talked to the vender of a second, and her smile faded slightly as she realized that the price was just beyond what she was allowed to spend. She put the necklace back where she had found it. He moved over and put his arm around her waist and pulled her back into him and began to lead her away.

Looking over his shoulder he exchanged a look with the vendor. The man understood and took the necklace and placed it in a box and under the stand.

Would you lay with me

And just forget the world

His body was aching and sore as he made his way as quickly as he could towards his village. He had been gone for just over a month now and he missed her so badly. He was addicted to her, and he needed her.

She sat on the stone bench waiting for him. She had been doing it every day for the past week. He would have to pass the bench on his way back into the village. She had missed him so much that it had become painful.

Sighing she looked down the path and saw his unmistakable form just up ahead. She called out to him and jumped up and ran towards him.

Forgetting his weariness he ran for her as well.

She jumped up into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. He grabbed onto her thighs to keep her from falling. She pulled his anbu mask up enough so that his nose and mouth were showing. She began to kiss him frantically, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He returned the kiss with just as much need.

Everything around them became gray and muddled as they kissed.

I don't quite know how to say how I feel

Those three words are said too much

They're not enough

They laid together naked in bed, her sleeping with her head on his chest, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together. A smile spread across his face as he watched her sleeping peacefully. He never would have thought years ago that someone would be able to find peace in his arms.

His arms tightened around her, wanting her to be closer to him. Even when they were lying against each other, there was too much distance between them.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lay with me

And just forget the world

She felt a coldness while she slept. Reaching out her hand slid along the mattress seeking his warmth. When her hands contacted nothing but sheets she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room for him.

He was gone, but she caught the aroma of bacon, sausage, and pancakes. She began to get up, but the bedroom door opened and he came in with a tray of food and a smile on his face.

Sitting down on the side of the bed facing her, the two of them shared a tray and began to eat breakfast.

Once the food was done, the tray was put on the floor. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down so he was lying next to her. It had been a long month and neither of them had any reservations about spending the entire day in bed with each other.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

She sat on the couch reading over an old scroll that she had found in the storage closet. It was an old text scroll from back when his sister was in the academy. She found a passage that made her chuckle.

Calling out to him she waited only thirty seconds before he was standing behind her leaning over the couch arms around her, nose nuzzling her neck. Pointing out the passage to him he began to read it and smirked as well.

Shinobi rule number 100: You should never fall in love. It will only hinder your abilities in battle and it only makes you weak. You are obligated to reproduce to make sure that your clan continues after you. You need to find a mate, preferably a civilian to bear children with that can look over your offspring while you are away on missions.

He laughed and jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to her. That was one rule that their class broke all the time and proved that it was just a bunch of garbage. He took the scroll from her hands and tossed it aside. She began to protest but her protests were cut short when he pulled her into his lap and began to kiss her.

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

The two of them were on a mission together with two other friends and anbu, chasing a group of missing nins from their village. He loved it when they went on missions together because that way he was there to protect her and make sure that she was ok. She loved it as well, because she knew that if he were to get injured she would be right there to heal him.

Plus there was also the fact that they were together and would not have to deal with the separation.

I need your grace to remind me

To find my own

He watched intently as her chakra became visible and glowed green from her hands as she began to heal one of their injured friends. They had killed all the missing nins, but there were a few injuries and she was quick to take care of them, once they put a safe distance between them and the battlefield.

Even with her mask on, he knew that her lips were set in a thin line and her brow furrowed as she gave all her concentration to heal their injured friend.

Staring at her hands, a slight smile crossed his lips. He loved her hands, so small and soft, yet slightly calloused at the fingertips. They were so small but held unimaginable power, they could heal any wound, and destroy an entire building with just a slight punch. He loved them mostly when they ran along his skin.

Letting out an inaudible sigh he continued to watch her; such grace and beauty, it made him want to be a better man for her. But then he knew that she loved him exactly the way he was.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lay with me

And just forget the world

They had barely gotten the door shut before masks were ripped off and clothes began to be yanked off. They kissed each other hungrily as they made their way, trailing clothes and knocking things over, to their bed.

These long missions together were even worse then when they were separated. To have each other so close yet so far away was torture. They couldn't touch or show any form of love towards each other when they were on a mission cause it could prove dangerous.

Collapsing onto their bed, they were both eager to show the other just how much they wanted them. They knew that they were going to spend yet another day in bed together and were looking forward to it. Their friends also knew never to bother them after missions because they would be together.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

He got up out of bed and moved over to the closet. She called out to him to come back to bed. Smirking over his shoulder he told her to wait just a second. He pulled a small box off the top shelf that she couldn't reach.

She asked what it was as he came over and knelt on the bed as she sat up. He told her to close her eyes and she did reluctantly. She could feel his arms moving around her neck just a second before something cold touched her skin over her sternum between her breasts. She let out a hiss at the sudden cold.

He removed his arms and told her she could open her eyes.

She did and looked down at the offending object. Her eyes lit up with excitement, recognizing it immediately. It was the necklace that she had seen awhile back but didn't have the money to buy it. She had gone back after that and it had been gone.

Looking up at him she saw that he had his head cocked slightly to the side and he had a rakish sort of grin on his face. Launching herself into his arms she began to thank him in between kisses.

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes

They're all I can see

They lay together on their sides facing each other, legs intertwined together. She stared into his eyes. She could get lost in them if she wasn't careful. Despite the fact that she was more often than not naked in front of him, she always felt that she was when she looked into his eyes.

Just one look at her and he would know exactly what she was thinking and feeling. He could see every little imperfection, both physical and emotional. Sometimes it scared her that he was so perceptive when it came to her.

But she also knew that he felt the same way when he looked into her eyes.

She ran her hand gently across his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him.

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

I just know that these things

Will never change for us at all

"We have been married what four years now?" he asked softly as he held her.

"We are 25… so yes," she answered brightly.

"I just realized something just a moment ago," he began.

"And what is that?" she asked rolling over so she was on top of him. She crossed her arms over his chest and rested her chin on them.

"I don't love you," he began.

"What?!" she cried shocked and began to get up.

He held her in place, "I don't love you because what I feel for you is beyond that," he smirked.

She began to blush and sputter all at once, "Damn it Kiba, you gave me a heart attack just then," she told him.

He pulled her down some so he could give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll take that as a ditto," he smirked.

"You are so conceited," she huffed, "I don't think I love you period," she began.

"Come on Sakura," he sighed.

She began to kiss him frantically. After the need for air broke them apart for the fifth time, she laid her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame.

"Ditto," she whispered softly into his skin.

He tightened his hold and let her words hang. He was perfectly content to just let the conversation end like that.

Right now all either of them wanted to do was lie in bed together for a while, while they could.

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lay with me

And just forget the world

3/8/07


End file.
